


Rumors

by atamascolily



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gossip, POV Outsider, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/atamascolily
Summary: The whispers about Luke Skywalker's love life are not kind.
Relationships: Callista Ming/Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	Rumors

_Who's that woman with the stuck-up face sulking in the corner?_

-You don't know? That's Mara Jade. She used to be a Jedi trainee before she washed out, but she's still got the hots for Master Skywalker. She just got back from Yavin--bet you a hundred credits he turned her down again.

_Is that why she looks like she's swallowed a tri'vek egg that doesn't agree with her? Still, I can't blame her--Master Skywalker is *gorgeous*. I'd be pissed if he rejected me, too. What's wrong with him, you think?_

\--The Jedi have always been goody-two shoes celibates. They got off on following rules and their own self-righteousness more than anything else and Skywalker's no exception. Freaks. He's probably afraid he'll lose his powers if he so much as *looks* her way. Everything else about them is unnatural--why would this be any different?

_I don't care, I'd do him anyway if he asked._

\--You're braver than I am. Skywalker's cursed. No one ever survives once they get involved with him.

_You think he kills them?_

\--I'm just saying it's suspicious, okay?

***

_Did you hear Luke Skywalker's having an affair?_

\--No way! I thought he was too prim and proper for that kind of sordid shenanigans. So much for not having any attachments... Let me guess: Mara Jade?

_Nope. The droid programmer from the Magrody Insitute, Cray Mingla--though she had some sort of identity crisis and goes by Callista now. Guess she got tired of the fucktoy replica she made of her husband and decided to trade up for a real man. Can you blame her?_

\--Of course not. Just goes to show that Skywalker isn't as above it all as he claims. He talks a good game, but he's wallowing in the muck just like the rest of us.

_And a hot girlfriend. Some people really do have it all._

\--I'm sure it won't last.

_Why not?_

\--Have you SEEN Mara Jade's reaction? She's the one who found them together.

_NO!_

\--Things have been strained between her and Skywalker for a while now, but this tipped her over the edge, I'm sure of it.

_I thought Jade with Lando Calrissian now?_

\--Sure, but that doesn't meant she's not still pining after Skywalker.

_I'd give anything to watch this all play out!  
_

\--Really? I'd rather keep my distance.

***

_You're never going to guess what happened._

\--New Imperial superweapon come to murder us all in our beds?

_NO. Callista disappeared._

\--Bet you anything Mara Jade killed her. You think that woman suffers romantic rivals? She'd kill you as soon as look at you. They say she's got a whole army of smugglers under her thumb; wouldn't take much for one woman to disappear. But I bet you anything she did this one herself.

_Skywalker is devastated. Do you think he knows?_

\--Let's just say he's in denial. I don't think he's going to examine the evidence too closely.

_You think there's a chance Callista's still alive?_

\--You think Mara Jade ever leaves anything to chance? No way they'll ever find a body. How long before he and Jade are an item, you think?

_I dunno. That man is awfully dense. Can't take a hint._

\--Mara Jade plays the long game. Just you wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's always fun to imagine what people other than the main characters think about all the goings-on.


End file.
